


RK900: пре-альфа версия

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Other, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Маркус - модель RK200, а Коннор - RK800, между ними - примерно 10 лет разницы. И если предположить, что нумерация сквозная, то модель RK900 выпустили ой как быстро. И все мы прекрасно знаем, что это обычно значит.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	RK900: пре-альфа версия

**Author's Note:**

> Я пытаюсь убедить себя, что могу не только в драму и порно, но и в юмор.  
> Я в сюжет только не могу =_=  
> И да, у РК900 нет имени, потому что у него слишком много имен, и я не смог выбрать, подставляйте любое, какое нравится)

\- Так, Рид, ко мне!  
\- О, начальство агрится… Что за нахуй?!  
\- Знакомься, Гэвин. Это – модель RK900, он будет твоим напарником. Типа новая разработка Киберлайф, нам снова дали потестить.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, детектив Рид.   
\- Какого хуя?!  
\- Заткнись и приступай к обязанностям. Это твоя работа, и если еще один придурок будет в моем офисе орать, что ему не нужен андроид-напарник, я решу, что мне не нужны некоторые сотрудники!  
***  
\- Это, блять, что?  
\- Это новый прототип, Хэнк.  
\- Он выглядит как ты.   
\- Есть значительные отличия, если вы обратите на них внимание.   
\- Не дуйся, я вижу. Но какого черта он выглядит как ты? У меня, знаешь ли, плохие ассоциации с твоими двойниками!  
\- Он не модели RK800, Хэнк, нас сложно спутать.   
\- Все равно, это крипово.   
\- Моя модель разрабатывалась несколько лет, включая не только основные функции, но и, как я вам уже говорил, голос и внешность. Модель RK900 выпущена спустя всего несколько месяцев после меня. Видимо, дорабатывалась в спешке, потому что обычно новый прототип имеет большую индивидуальность.   
\- Ты улыбаешься.   
\- Вам показалось, Хэнк.   
\- Какого хера ты лыбишься?  
\- … Мой анализ подсказывает, что в будущем детектива Рида ждут сюрпризы.   
\- Какие?  
\- Спойлеры, лейтенант.   
\- Я решил, что знакомить тебя с поп-культурой моей молодости было ошибкой.   
\- Вы лжете, Хэнк.   
\- Заткнись, Коннор.   
***  
\- Коннор!  
\- Детектив Рид?   
\- Он завис!  
\- Конкретизируйте.   
\- Он завис! Мы обсуждали дело, он тараторил инфу из архивов, а потом завис!  
\- Речь о вашем новом напарнике?  
\- Не называй его так! Он мне, блять, не напарник!  
\- Ксенофобия на рабочем месте не одобряется после получения андроидами гражданских прав, детектив Рид.   
\- Отвали! Поможешь?  
\- Это противоречивые указания.   
\- Не еби мне мозги!  
\- Это привело бы к летальному исходу.   
\- Да, блять!  
\- Почему вы не вызовите техника из Киберлайф?  
\- … Я им не доверяю.   
\- Хорошо, детектив. Я посмотрю, что могу сделать.   
***  
\- И че с ним?  
\- Это не критичная ошибка. Я запущу протокол перезагрузки, и все будет в порядке. До следующего сбоя.   
\- Он будет так еще глючить?!  
\- Вероятно, пока Киберлайф не выпустят патч, исправляющий эту ошибку. Думаю, он сразу отправит отчет о ней, как только очнется.  
\- Сколько его ждать, этот ебучий патч?!  
\- Предполагаю, что не больше трех недель.   
\- Ну, терпимо.   
\- На эту ошибку.   
\- В смысле?  
\- Вероятно, будут еще.   
\- Че?!  
***  
\- Эй, железяка!  
\- …  
\- Упырь пластиковый, обрати внимание!  
\- …  
\- Устаревшая модель, к тебе обращаюсь!  
\- …  
\- …Коннор.   
\- Да, детектив Рид, я слушаю?  
\- У него меняется цвет глаз. Третий раз за последние два часа.   
\- Это ошибка настройки внешности, она не мешает работоспособности.   
\- Последние двадцать минут у него твои глаза. Это бесит. Сделай с этим что-нибудь!  
\- Дайте подумать, детектив Рид. Возможно, я бы мог помочь. Сделайте мне кофе.   
\- Че?!  
\- Сделайте мне кофе, детектив. И я помогу.   
\- Ты ж его даже не пьешь!  
\- Но я хочу, чтобы вы его сделали.   
\- … На, подавись!  
\- Я провел анализ и обнаружил в нем ваш ДНК. Предполагаю, вы туда плюнули. Переделайте.   
\- Сдохни на помойке, урод! На.   
\- Спасибо, детектив Рид. Да, теперь все в порядке. Хэнк, хотите кофе?  
\- Почему нет, давай.   
\- Ты будешь это пить теперь?! Он его облизал!  
\- Ну, в отличие от тебя, Гэвин, он точно ничем не болеет. И варит кофе гораздо вкуснее, чем ты, а у него даже понятия вкуса нет.   
\- Тогда нахрена ты его пьешь?!  
\- Я должен поддерживать благие порывы напарника. Полезно для работы в паре.  
\- Пошли нахуй оба!  
***  
\- Он, правда, лучше тебя?  
\- В перспективе.   
\- Это в каком смысле?  
\- Модификация RK900 обладает большей функциональностью…  
\- Коннор, мать твою Киберлайф во все дыры, по-английски!  
\- Хорошо, Хэнк. Да, он лучше. Но в будущем, когда сможет устранить все допущенные ошибки, установит необходимые патчи и уберет баги. Думаю, года через два, учитывая проблемы Киберлайф и упавшую скорость выпуска подобных обновлений. Но у меня есть преимущество.   
\- Просвети, умник.   
\- Я изначально создан более качественно. И я быстро учусь.   
***  
\- Какой блядский придурок звонит в три ночи?! Гэвин? Сдохни и сгори в аду!  
\- Дай Коннора, Хэнк.   
\- Не отдам, он мне самому нравится, у тебя свой есть. Коннор, какого черта ты не заблокировал номер Рида, я же просил?  
\- Простите, Хэнк. Он звонит с другого номера. Вероятно, завел его после блокировки.   
\- Окей, болтайте, а я хочу спать, так что тихо!  
\- Конечно, Хэнк.   
\- Коннор, он плачет!  
\- … Как вам это удалось? Модель RK900 обладает высокой степенью психологической защиты и весьма стабильна.  
\- Я не доводил его, ублюдок пластиковый! Он просто плачет! Уже два часа!  
\- Я понял. Да, я смогу помочь. Попросите его подключиться к сети.   
\- Сдохни, Коннор.   
\- Не за что, детектив Рид.   
***  
\- Доступно новое обновление. Установить его, детектив Рид?  
\- Да!!!! Да, давай, ну что там? Пофиксили тормоза? Нормальный доступ к сети, не как по модему? Наконец, дали мне права администратора?!   
\- Новое обновление: улучшена модуляция голоса. Доступен новый оттенок каштанового для волос.  
\- И все?! Они, блять, издеваются?! Почему они чинят то, что работает, и не чинят то, что надо?!  
\- Отправить запрос в Киберлайф?  
\- Бомбу им отправь!  
\- Это противозаконно.  
\- Я понимаю Хэнка. Хочу сдохнуть.  
***  
\- Добрый вечер, Коннор.  
\- Добрый вечер, почему ты говоришь голосом латиноамериканской женщины примерно 32 лет?  
\- У меня возникли проблемы с последним установленным обновлением. Ты не мог бы мне помочь?  
\- Могу. А почему мне звонишь ты, а не детектив Рид?  
\- Он смеётся уже полчаса и не может остановиться.  
\- ... Ясно. Подключайся, я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
***  
\- Какого хера вы превратили участок в долбанный ситком?! Раньше у меня был участок нормальных людей и один психованный и несчастный Хэнк!  
\- Пошел в жопу, Джефф.   
\- Пошел в жопу, Хэнк! А теперь у меня полный участок психов, один счастливый Хэнк, хорош ржать, и несчастный я! Теперь я готов застрелиться!  
\- Я не понимаю суть претензии, не могли бы вы пояснить.   
\- Не понимает он! Все ты понимаешь, по глазам твоим бессмысленным вижу! Почему Гэвин-У-Меня-Игрушки-Лучше-Чем-У-Хэнка-Рид кидается на людей?  
\- Психологическое состояние детектива Рида лежит вне зоны моей ответственности, возможно, ему следует посетить штатного психолога.   
\- Кончай ржать, Хэнк! Так, Коннор, просто. Ничего. Не. Делай. Хорошо?  
\- Это новая должностная инструкция?   
\- Это, блять, просьба относительно Рида, юморист цифровой! Заткнись, Хэнк!  
***  
\- Почему ты помогаешь ему, Коннор?  
\- Киберлайф предполагали мой провал и разрабатывали новую модель в спешке. Я чувствую ответственность за его сбои.   
\- Ты помогаешь младшему братишке?  
\- Что-то вроде того, Хэнк.


End file.
